Un voyage surprenant
by Shaake
Summary: Quand un Harry est déprimé, quoi de mieux que l'envoyer faire s'entrainer pour ensuite affronté l'époque de ses parents, accompagné de sa meilleure amie qui elle en a aussi subit beaucoup. Au programme : Voldemort, Maraudeurs, Puissance et surprises !
1. Un cadeau Mystérieux

**Disclamer ** Aucun des personnages ne sont à moi, mais à J.K Rowling.

Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient.

.

**Chapitre 1. **

_**Un cadeau mystérieux.**_

Dans un des nombreux quartiers habités par des " moldus ", plus exactement celui du Privet Drive, une bonne odeur de gaufre remontée en sillonnant l'air jusqu'à la chambre d'un jeune adolescent. Cet adolescent n'était autre que Harry Potter, jeune sorcier vivant ses moldus qui l'avaient tant haït depuis qu'ils l'avaient recueillit le lendemain d'un Halloween mouvementé pour la famille Potter. Bien que Harry n'était pas encore sortit de sa chambre depuis qu'il était rentré chez son oncle et sa tante, ils n'arrêtaient pas de le narguer, en faisant des plats succulent et alléchant alors que Harry mourrait de faim seul dans sa chambre tout en ruminant ses idées noires à cause de la mort de son parrain en juin dernier.

En effet, celui-ci c'était fait tuer en ayant un sort de la part de sa cousine mangemorte et avait dépassé le voile. Le voile de la mort comme disait Harry. Lui, il n'avait rien pût faire, étant retenu par Remus Lupin, un autre meilleur ami de son parrain et de ses parents. Il l'avait empêcher d'aller à la poursuite de Sirius à travers le voile car c'était sans aucune chance de ressortir vivant, de ressortir tout court était tout simplement impossible

Mais cela n'avait pas empêcher Harry de poursuivre la cousine, mais c'était fait contrôlé son esprit par Voldemort, le Mage Noir qui avait prit un malin plaisir à faire souffrir tout le monde depuis le début de son règne, ayant un plaisir de plus pour faire enrager Harry et tué tous ses proches depuis sa naissance. Ayant perdu ses parents, il avait dû alors se rendre chez les Dursley.

Eux, ils étaient apparemment de la même famille, mais était tellement différent qu'on avait du mal à faire le rapprochement entre Harry et eux. Surtout que depuis qu'il était revenu cet été après la mort de son parrain, en plus d'avoir Voldemort, les Dursley s'y mettaient aussi à le faire enrager et craquer. Mais Harry n'avait pas encore craquer. Bien sûr il avait faim, très faim, mais il ne cédait pas, il savait très bien que s'il descendait pour avoir à manger, les Dursleys refuseraient tout simplement alors qu'il y avait encore de la nourriture sur la table. Ils faisaient même exprès de faire monter l'odeur de nourriture à travers la porte d'Harry qui éssayé de résister

Un mois était passé, Harry avait passé son temps à faire ses devoirs qui étaient d'ailleurs tous finit depuis les premiers jours, à ruminer ses sombres pensées, ainsi qu'à lire ses manuels scolaires ou encore dormir. Bien que dans ses rêves, il voyait toujours la mort de Sirius et entendais le rire machiavélique de Bellatrix sa cousine ainsi que de Voldemort, si on pouvait appelé cela un rire !

Le 31 juillet, Harry se réveilla alors en soupirant. Il avait encore une fois fait ce rêve. Son ventre grogné terriblement et une odeur de crêpes se faisait sentir. Harry n'avait qu'une envie : Déscendre et manger tout ce qui se trouvé sur la table ou dans le frigidaire. Mais ça, il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il se redressa péniblement et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut qu'il y avait des paquets au pied de son lit. Harry se tapa alors le front avec la pomme de sa main, tout en se demandant comment avait-il fait pour oublier son anniversaire.

Il se leva précipitament, tout en balançant ses couvertures et commença par un des plus gros. Quand il prit le paquet dans ses mains, il s'aperçut que c'était vraiment lourd. Il défit le papier et vit alors que c'était un livre assez épais et d'apparence très âgé avec un petit mot de la part d'Hermione à côté.

_Bon anniversaire Harry ! _

_J'espère que tu ne te laisse pas abattre par la mort de Sirius. _

_Je t'ai rapporté ceci de Roumanie, j'ai fait un voyage avec Victor et je suis tombé sur lui dans une ancienne et vieille boutique. _

_Ne le dit pas à Ron que j'était avec ! _

_Tendrement Hermione._

Harry eut un petit sourire. En effet, il savait très bien que son meilleur ami Ron pouvait être jaloux en ce qui concernait Hermione, surtout lorsque c'était pour Victor Krum ! Et puis, il reconnaissait très bien la passion des livres d'Hermione pour ce genre de pavé. En tant normal, ou il y a quelques mois, Harry l'aurait prit et mit dans un coin. Mais pendant les vacances, il eut l'habitude de lire et donc il mit le mot à ses côtés tout en ouvrant le livre

Harry le feuilleta un peu, le livre était riche en connaissance et il ne s'en priva pas. Il y avait de tout ! Prophéties, Légendes, Sorts oubliés, ... Mais ce qui attira Harry, c'est une page bien précise. Elle était répertoriée dans l'écriteau : Légendes Oubliés .

La légende dite était celle d'un jeune Elu.

Celui-ci avait un avenir condamné et ou il en avait souffert. Mais un jour, il fut transporté dans d'autres Mondes et Peuples différents ou il fit un apprentissage, des entraînements afin de revenir ensuite dans son temps et de vaincre la menace Noire de l'époque.

Dans ce récit, Harry se reconnaissait et pas qu'un peu !

Mais le problème, fut que ce texte, il le lut à voix haute, étant habitué à faire comme cela que sans s'en apercevoir, un léger vent s'engouffrait dans la pièce étant la chambre de l'adolescent. Mais celui-ci ne le voyait pas et continuer sa lecture, le vent s'augmentant littéralement ainsi qu'un halo argent commençait à s'étendre. Des runes s'élevaient au dessu du livre, des lettres ainsi que de Harry, dans une lueure dorée avec des trainées de poussières derières elles.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsque Harry dit cette phrase :

- Tämä on vain silloin, kun valitun lukenut tämän virkkeen, että aika on muuttunut pysyvästi.

Qu'il eut une rafale de vent .Harry fit tomber le livre, et le halo lumineux argent l'engloba completement.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, dans la chambre d'Harry Potter, ne restait plus rien, ni meubles, ni cadeaux, ni affaires personelles ou encore Hedwige. Il ne restait qu'un simple livre non pas avec des écritures dedans, mais que des pages blanches.

**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic' ! **

**La traduction des paroles : **

** Traduction : Ce ne sera que lorsque l'Elu lira cette phrase que le temps sera changé à tout jamais. **

**J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiew en disant votre opinion qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise ! Smilliey. **


	2. Arrivée, Double arrivée et Surprise

**Disclamer =** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling sauf quelques lieux ou personnages que j'ai put éventuellement inventé. Evidement l'histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination et je n'en tire aucun argent ni bénéfice si ce n'est vos rewiews !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Arrivée, Double arrivée et Surprise**

_Dans les secondes qui suivirent, dans la chambre d'Harry Potter, ne restait plus rien, ni meubles, ni cadeaux, ni affaires personnelles ou encore Hedwige. Il ne restait qu'un simple livre non pas avec des écritures dedans, mais que des pages blanches._

Nous voilà à la suite de la disparition du jeune Harry Potter dans son temps réel. Personne ne sut ou il fut partit, de toute manière personne en ce moment ne savais quoi que se soit. En fait, Mondigus Fletcher, membre de l'ordre était celui qui le soir fatidique "gardé" Harry au 4 Privet Drive, et quel ne fut pas son étonnement de voir une grande lumière aveuglante sortir de la chambre du jeune garçon. Il avait bien évidement appelé aussitôt Dumbledore et l'ordre du Phoenix qui eux s'étaient empressés de venir voir ce qui se passait, et quel ne fut pas leurs surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent que la chambre du jeune Survivant vide, excepté ce livre ouvert mais remplit de page blanches à terre en plein milieu de la pièce.

Quant à Harry lui, il se réveilla dans une pièce étrange. D'abord, il était sur quelque chose de confortable, et une ambiance chaleureuse faisait en quelque sorte pression autour de lui. Ouvrant les yeux, il put enfin voir à quoi ressemblait le lieu ou il avait fait escale. La pièce ou il était été ronde, circulaire. Ses couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge, le bordeaux, l'or, ... enfin vous l'aurez comprit, des couleurs "gryffondoresques". Harry lui même était allongé sur un canapé de couleur carmin avec en face une cheminée bien sculptée dans un brun foncé. Entre eux deux se trouvait une table basse de couleur pale dorée, idéale pour pausé ses pieds du canapé et avait en dessous un tapis rouge qui avait l'air tout doux au toucher. Le sol quant à lui était du parquet brun aussi sombre que celui de la cheminée et sur les murs s'étendait une tapisserie rouge bordeaux avec quelques fils d'or allant un peu partout, s'entremêlant. Au dessus de la cheminée était posé une sorte de tapisserie représentant un homme se tenant droit, le regard fixe avec au pied un magnifique lion. Sa main était posée sur la crinière de celui-ci. L'homme était grand. Il avait une chevelure d'un beau brun et était courte. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond et intense, et rien que sa présence on sentait qu'il fallait le respecté et qu'il était puissant. Harry sut tout de suite que c'était Godric Gryffondor accompagné du fidele emblème, ce lion qui dégagé lui aussi une sensation de puissance que Harry avait put voir à nombreuses reprises à Poudlard. En dehors de tout cela, deux portes et un escalier descendant faisaient adjacences à d'autres pièces qu'Harry ne tarda pas à aller visiter. La première porte donné sur une chambre toujours dans les mêmes couleurs de gryffondor et qui avait une salle de bain adjacente qui elle était de couleur blanche et or. La chambre comportée un lit double baldaquin qui semblait vraiment confortable, une fenêtre enchantée qui semblait montrer un parc en dehors alors que normalement il n'y en avait pas. Cela, Harry le savait car il avait vu les mêmes au Ministère de la Magie et on pouvait le reconnaître a l'architecture des fenêtres qui étaient carrées, strictes et d'un brun sombre avec plein de gravures qui ressemblaient à des runes tout le long. A part cela, il y avait un bureau, une penderie, un grand miroir et un perchoir qui était prêt à accueillir un volatile. Harry pensa d'ailleurs à Hedwige et fut triste de la savoir loin de lui, elle était tout de même une amie, et il tenait à elle. La salle de bain était simple, ayant un grand bain, un lavabo, un miroir plus un tiroir à serviettes. La seule chose de pas très commun était la blancheur pure qui s'étendait de mur en mur, ainsi que toutes ses touches dorée, d'or pur un peu partout.

Sortant d'ici, Harry alla voir la deuxième porte. Celle ci donnée sur un couloir à fenêtre, de ce fait on pouvait observer de dehors, dans le couloir, ce qu'il se trouvait dans les pièces. Dans la première, celle-ci était éclairée, toujours par le même système de fenêtre artificielles, et c'était la cuisine, qui elle avait des tons bruns clair allant jusqu'au sombre. Une espèce de comptoir donné sur la pièce suivante qui n'est autre qu'une salle à manger, ayant une table à quatre chaises.

De l'autre côté il y avait une salle de sport, avec des tapis, des machines et tout autre objets pour faire du sport. La salle suivante était une salle d'amusement et on pouvait y retrouver quelques jeux comme l'ancêtre du billard et du jeu de fléchettes et un échiquier; un peu plus loin des instruments regroupant piano, flûtes, guitares, et enfin de l'autre côté un chevalet pour peinture avec tout l'instrument de peinture, à côté également quelques mines et feuilles destinée pour dessiner. Harry se disait qu'il n'avait jamais essayé tout cela, peut être pourrait-il commencer ?

Finalement il longea le couloir, en tout il y avait cinq portes, dont quatre décrites plus haut et qui avaient une fenêtre donnant sur le couloir, la dernière était tout au fond et il l'ouvrit alors pour tomber sur une grande salle d'entrainement. Sur le côté droit de la salle y était rangé une cinquantaine de mannequins, de l'autre côté un étendard sur le mur remplit d'armes diverses, allant de la dague à l'épée, de l'arbalète au pistolet à feu. Devant lui, en face, il y avait un tableau avec un écran au dessus, divers bouton avec au dessus marqué plusieurs techniques de combats, kung-fu, karaté, combat d'épée, ... Il appuya sur celui ou il y avait marqué le combat avec des dagues et sur l'écran s'afficha une sorte de fiche d'entrainement, avec un mannequin montrant des exemples. C'était très complet et Harry était content de ça, espérant pouvoir évoluer lui même.

Une fois finit, il put enfin voir d'ou donner l'escalier en colimaçon qui donnait dans la pièce-salon ou il s'était réveillé, l'escalier donc donnait sur une immense bibliothèque, une pièce circulaire également, avec partout sur tout les murs des milliers de livres traitant sur tout, avec au milieu un simple fauteuil et un petite table, tout cela dans un air convivial. Harry revenu alors dans le salon, il s'assit sur le canapé, et put enfin penser à ce qu'il se passait. Encore hier il était dans sa chambre, recevant ses cadeaux d'anniversaire pour ses seize ans, ainsi que du livre d'Hermione sur les légendes, puis plus rien. Ah si ! Il avait une grande faim, à cause des Dursleys et d'ailleurs partit en direction de la cuisine, tout en pensant des nombreuses choses qu'il pourrait faire ici.

Et c'est ici, dans cet ... appartement spécial qu'il passa une année complète. Il avait reprit une alimentation régulière et pleine de bonne chose, le frigo étant toujours plein magiquement, il était complet sur ce niveaux là. De plus, il avait eu le temps de bien regardé sa grande bibliothèque, et s'était donc amélioré dans certains domaine. Il maîtriser complètement l'occlumencie, la magie informulée et sans baguette ainsi qu'une grande connaissance en sort offensifs, d'attaques et de protections comme les runes. De plus, il avait un niveau de connaissance bien plus haut que celui des Aspics et avait bien évidement devenu un animagus. Celui-ci était tout simplement un puma, un beau puma brun tirant quelques fois sur le roux avec les yeux émeraude. D'ailleurs lui, il avait changé aussi physiquement et mentalement. Il avait grandi, obtenant un beau corps bien battit qui n'avait rien à voir à son aspect maigrichon qu'il avait avant. Ses traits étaient devenus plus matures et adulte, rien à voir n'a celui d'adolescent entrant à peine dans la puberté. Ses cheveux eux étaient toujours d'un noir ébène mais avaient un peu poussé, bien que pas tellement étonnamment pour une année, ils lui arrivaient presque aux épaules, mais ça on ne pouvait pas le voir étant donné qu'ils étaient toujours en batailles et incoifable. Ses yeux eux n'ont pas changés, juste le fait qu'il ne porté plus de lunettes du à son Animagus il s'était relevé avoir ses sens plus développés comme sa vue améliorée. A part cela, il avait gagné en force et puissance, que se soit magique ou en combat. Il s'était entrainer avec toutes les armes, toutes les techniques de combat que lui proposé le tableau, fait du sport, et donc avait développé comme dit plus haut une carrure sportive et bien bâtie. Harry avait également gagné en logique grâce aux échecs en précision avec ses armes et les fléchettes et en amusement avec les autres jeux. Il aimait aussi faire de la musique, préférant la guitare mais aimant quand même le piano, la flûte par contre c'était pas trop son truc. Il aimait également dessiner, mais pas peindre, plutôt faire des portraits de gens qu'il aimait, qu'il se souvenait. D'ailleurs il était souvent nostalgique, et prenait du temps des fois à pensé à eux, ses amis, ses proches qui lui manquait beaucoup. Il était donc là, debout entrain de ranger un livre parlant des éléments naturels à maîtriser, il remonta les escaliers et passa par la cuisine pour se faire un sandwiche au jambon fumé avec des cornichons, un truc qu'il avait aimé dès qu'il avait goûté, étant donné que chez les Dursleys s'était rare les choses comme ça !

Mais voilà, alors qu'il engageait sa deuxième bouchée il entendit alors un bruit sourd provenant du salon. Il y accourut alors, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec quelqu'un ni entendu du bruit provenant de quelqu'un d'autre que lui même. Arrivant dans le salon à la volée, il aperçut une jeune personne qui se releva être une fille, assise par terre en se massant la tête. La jeune fille n'était autre qu'Hermione. Elle avait beaucoup changée d'ailleurs, elle était très belle et possédée une belle chevelure brune soyeuse et non ébouriffé comme au part avant. Ses yeux marrons étaient toujours aussi beaux et avait de belles formes, de plus elle semblait forte, et une puissance se dégagée d'elle, une belle puissance bien que pas élevée au maximum. Une fine cicatrice passait le long de sa joue droite, allant de sa tempe jusqu'au bas du côté de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il arriva, il l'a vu regardé autour d'elle, la pièce ou elle était tombée puis son regard se pausa sur lui. Elle mit un certain temps à analyser les choses, pour elle s'était impossible de revoir son meilleur ami après tant de temps, pour lui c'était une grande surprise de voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui ici, et de plus Hermione, sa meilleure amie qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis un an. Puis elle se leva, les larmes aux yeux et alla prendre Harry dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça par la taille lui aussi, et l'emmena sur le canapé, elle à ses côtés. Elle pleurée, c'était des larmes de joie et de soulagement, elle lui fit :

«- Oh Harry, j'ai tellement espérée te revoir un jour ! »

Il la serra dans ses bras, il faudrait tout remettre en ordre entre eux deux, tant de choses s'étaient passé. Le jeune brun lui sourit simplement et elle demanda :

« - Tu étais passé où ? »

Il haussa les épaules et montra d'une main la pièce en disant :

« - Ici, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour arriver là d'ailleurs, mais ... raconte moi, raconte moi tout. »

Hermione soupira et commença :

« - Le jour ou tu as disparut, l'ordre du Phénix au complet et venu a Privet Drive. On n'a rien retrouvé de toi, juste un livre ouvert remplit de pages blanches par terre. Dumbledore n'a pas réagit tout de suite et n'a surtout pas alerté la presse, nous, Ron et moi on nous a avertit juste après et nous étions très inquiets. Puis tout a dérapé, il y a eu une attaque à Poudlard à la rentré et Voldemort à fait beaucoup de carnage. Tout de suite, quasiment tous les parents ont retirés leurs enfants du château. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de monde tu sais, de plus tout le monde désespère car le Survivant n'est plus, ils ne savent pas ou tu es, ils croient que tu es gardé par Dumbledore mais bien vite ils ont vus que non. Puis il y a eu d'autres attaques, moi de mon côté j'ai décidé de gagné en puissance au lieu de m'intéressé à la cour que je connaissais déjà, j'ai passé du temps dans la Salle sur Demande tu sais ... je suis animagus, j'ai augmenté mes connaissances comme je pouvais, tout en tenant une liaison avec le monde qui restait à Poudlard. Il n'y avait presque plus de hiérarchie, les attaques démolisées le morale de tout le monde, les élèves disparaissaient peu à peu, Dumbledore se faisait de moins en moins là. Et Ron, il n'était pas vraiment lui même. Il a décidé de reprendre l'A.D mais c'est partit au désastre et bien vite il a prit la grosse tête, par contre dès que Gin...Ginny est morte, il s'est calmé, jusqu'à n'en plus parler, ni manger. Moi je restais dans mon coin à prendre des connaissances et de la puissance pour mieux me défendre, je l'ai proposé à Ron mais il a refusé, il ne croyait plus que un jour le bien pourrait gagner une fois pour toute, il ne faisait pas d'efforts, il n'avait plus d'espoir. »

Elle s'arrêta, soupirant puis reprenant son souffle, sachant que la partie qui arrivé serait la plus dur, tandis que Harry tout en l'enlaçant lui frottait son dos en gestes mécaniques et répétitifs, pour lui donner une sorte de courage et elle reprit fermant les yeux au début, comme pour se souvenir :

« - Et en juin, à la fin de l'année, la plus grande attaque arriva. Ce fut un champ de bataille, tout le monde, les professeurs, les élèves restants, les aurors, les quelques civiles sorciers se battaient contre les partisans de Voldemorts, les loups garous, les vampires, détraqueurs, Voldemort lui même. Ce fut une tuerie totale, c'est pour dire, à la fin Poudlard ressemblé aux manoirs hantés qui tiennent par je ne sais quel miracle, avec son parc remplit de sang et de cadavres. Dumbledore, Mcgonagal, Rogue, Ron, Mme et Mr Weasley, Professeur Lupin, l'ordre du Phoenix, tout le monde mourut. Et je me suis retrouvée seule très vite, j'éliminais ceux qui étaient sur mon chemin comme un robot sans âme, pensant à venger mes amis, à vouloir te revoir un jour, revoir un sourire sur un visage innocent, un monde libre, mais non ... Je vécut alors un mois, un mois de fuite, d'échappée pendant que Voldemort martyrisé tout le monde, j'étais toute seule puis un soir j'étais près de Londres quant des vampires m'ont prit par surprise dans une ruelles, j'ai voulut me défendre et fuir puis je me suis sentit démotivée, il valait mieux pour moi d'arrêter de fuir et de vous rejoindre étant donné que tout le monde était mort, bien que je savais au fond que tu étais vivant. Je me suis assise, attendant qu'ils arrivent et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai pensé a ma vie, tout, mes proches, Ron, toi, nos moments puis un grand froid et vide en moi et me voilà. »

Elle soupira d'aise, elle était loin de danger pour le moment, et elle releva la tête et demanda :

« - Et toi ? »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et déclara :

« - Ben, le jour de mes seize ans j'ai reçut tout vos cadeaux dont ton livre, et j'ai lut un truc que je ne me souviens pas malheureusement et je me suis retrouvé ici. Je n'ai aucune idée de ou je me trouve, il n'y a aucun lien avec l'extérieur, les fenêtres sont enchantées. Ici, j'ai développé mes capacités, un peu comme toi, j'ai cherché à grandir en puissance, ne pas rester ici à ne rien faire alors que j'avais tout à ma disposition. En une année beaucoup de choses on changé, au combat tu ne peux pas me battre, que se soit à mains nues ou en armes en tout genre. J'ai développé ma magie, magie sans baguette, magie informulée, animagus, sorts en tout genre, de tout ... Maintenant je peux battre facilement Ron aux échecs, et encore plein de choses ... à vrai dire je n'ait pas eu de contact autre que toi depuis un an, et sa me manqué, vous me manquez, tu me manqué ! »

Il lui sourit, elle aussi et elle se cala dans ses bras, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et tout deux avaient été seuls pendant longtemps. Puis les jours passèrent, ils les passèrent ensemble et Hermione prit vite le goût d'apprendre à combattre elle aussi, s'entrainant contre Harry quelques fois, ou même apprenant des sorts divers elle aussi pendant que Harry lui enseignait à Hermione pour aller plus vite et continué lui même à apprendre d'autres choses. Une vraie complicité se formait entre eux deux, plus forte que celle qu'ils avaient avant. Quelques fois ils se posaient la question du : « Oui c'est bien beau tout ça mais après ? », car en effet ils n'allaient pas passer leurs vies ici ! Bien qu'ils soient content d'être à deux et donc d'avoir un compagnon à qui parler, ainsi que de prendre de l'assurance en magie et combats, ils espéraient que quelque chose arriverait bientôt, les sortants de leurs habitudes journalière à présent.

Quelques mois passèrent, en tout il se passa six mois, ils étaient donc en période de Noël et ils n'avaient rien eux de nouveau depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione en ses lieux. Harry, pour Noël avait offert une espèce de statue représentant le trio : Ron, Harry et Hermione, riant jusqu'à s'en tenir les côtes. Il l'avait forgé avec ses pouvoirs à partir d'un morceau de bois qu'il avait demandé et que l'appartement lui avait aussitôt donné. Elle avait tout de suite adorée et l'avait remercié fortement après que quelques larmes de nostalgie soient sorties. Elle de son côté lui avait elle aussi créer quelque chose, mais là c'était simplement un bracelet, un peu brésilien sans l'être, de couleur noir avec des inscriptions marrons marquant : Ron, Harry et Hermione pour toujours. Et oui, même si le rouquin n'était pas avec eux, ils y pensaient fortement. Ils avaient tout de même passés beaucoup d'années avec lui, et c'était même le premier ami d'Harry et avait prit une certaine place dans leurs cœurs. Finalement ils avaient passés leurs Noël entre eux, mangeant un festin grâce aux talents de cuisine d'Hermione combiné à ceux d'Harry. Tout deux travaillaient en harmonie, ils étaient même plus proches qu'avant, ils se comprenaient d'un coup d'œil, anticipant les gestes de l'autre. Hermione s'était améliorée également en magie, en puissance et en combats et ils s'amusaient de temps en temps à s'en faire entre eux. La spécialité d'Harry étant l'épée et donc tout ce qui était le maniement d'arme comme l'escrime ainsi que les dagues. Hermione elle aimait beaucoup l'arc, la concentration étant son fort, mais également comme Harry les dagues. A part cela, au combat à mains nues, ils étaient imbattables. Il s'était révélé qu'Hermione possédait un animagus panthère, une belle panthère noire.

Puis un jour, il était dix heures du matin, le vingt sept décembre, Hermione s'était levée plutôt que Harry, se dégageant de ses bras. En effet, ils avaient prit l'habitude de dormir ensemble, du aux cauchemars d'Hermione qui l'avait empêchée de dormir au début de leur cohabitation, Harry lui avait proposé de le rejoindre, depuis ils dormaient parfaitement. Elle était donc assise dans le canapé carmin du salon, les genoux repliés contre elle et le regard perdu dans le vague lorsque sans un bruit quelqu'un apparut à ses côtés. Elle poussa un cri de surprise tout d'abord puis se mit à attaqué le nouveau venu, atteignant son visage pour ensuite pouvoir l'immobilisé, mais la personne évita et ils se mirent à se battre tout les deux, l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient du même niveau, et apparemment il connaissait les mêmes techniques qu'Hermione avait apprises. Sauf que lui, il avait un autre niveau, surement du à de l'expérience personnelle et alors qu'ils étaient debout en se lançant des coups, en envoyant sa main se plaquer derrière son crâne après avoir fait un saut pour atterrir derrière lui, elle aperçut la même chevelure brune qu'Harry avait et arrêta son coup. Hermione sourit et déclara : « Ah Harry ! J'avais pas vut que c'était toi, mais tu ne m'a pas dit qu'on ne pouvait pas transplané ? » Puis le dénommé Harry se retourna et elle s'aperçut que la personne en face d'elle avait les yeux marrons et non émeraudes, il avait également les traits, bien que familier, pas exactement comme Harry et Hermione comprit son erreur. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et un Harry affolé déboula dans la pièce ayant entendu le cri de la jeune fille, toujours en caleçon. Hermione passa son regard du nouveau venu à Harry et eux faisaient pareil de leurs côté, se dévisageant un par un. L'homme devant eux esquissa alors un sourire et déclara : « Je ne pensais pas découvrir ici deux héritiers alors que ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis partit ! »

Harry et Hermione hallucinèrent, déjà il avait dit héritier, deux héritiers ! Pour Harry c'était compréhensible : Gryffondor était son ancêtre, cela lui était prédestiné, mais quant à Hermione ! Etait elle la deuxième héritière de Gryffondor ou encore héritière de quelqu'un d'autre ? D'un autre fondateur ? Qui alors ? Etant donné que c'était Voldemort l'héritier de Serpentard, il ne lui restait plus que Pouffsoufle ou Serdaigle, et étrangement tout deux avaient une idée de qui ce pouvait être. Puis, il avait dit aussi que ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était partit, et à vrai dire, les deux adolescents pensaient vraiment qu'on leurs faisaient une blague ! Attend ! Ca fait quasiment deux ans qu'Harry est là ! Non, il se moquait d'eux … Finalement l'homme leurs prièrent de s'asseoir et Harry fit apparaître d'un mouvement de main une tenue pour lui, étant encore en caleçon. L'homme acquiesça pour lui-même avec une mine contente puis commença à parler : « Tout d'abord, félicitation mademoiselle, votre niveau au combat est très bon ! Et vous avez bien réagis, même si j'aurais un gros bleu à la mâchoire, on peut remercier Rowena pour ses sortilèges de soignements ! »

Hermione rougit légèrement mais garda la tête haute, regardant l'homme et sourit. Elle était contente de ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais pour le moment aucun des deux adolescents ne savait quelque chose sur lui. Finalement il se présenta : « Je suis Godric Gryffondor, maître de ses lieux qui apparemment à enfin vut accueillir non pas un, mais deux héritiers ! »

Harry et Hermione furent tout simplement un peu choqué d'avoir un des quatre fondateurs devant eux, entrain de leurs parlé puis encore cette histoire d'héritier qui les dérangeaient. Finalement Harry demanda : « Vous avez dit deux héritiers ?

« Bien sûr, toi, mon héritier ainsi que la belle demoiselle qui m'a attaqué tout à l'heure n'est autre que l'héritière de Rowena ! » dit le fondateur avec une telle simplicité que cela en devenait évident.

« Moi ? Moi l'héritière de Rowena Serdaigle ? Mais je suis née de famille de moldu et atterrie à Gryffondor ! » dit Hermione assez surprise.

« Et alors ? Il se pourrait que dans votre famille il y ait quelqu'un de sorcier qui vous aurait donné le gène de l'héritage ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es d'une famille de Serdaigle que tu tombe à tous les coups dessus ! » déclara Godric.

Hermione acquiesça, en effet ça pouvait être possible, et de suite Godric continua : « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? »

« Moi depuis un an et demi, Hermione depuis six mois environ.» répondit Harry .

Le fondateur acquiesça, semblant réfléchir il releva alors la tête après quelques secondes et conclut : « Bien. Je pense que vous avez assez prit de connaissances, il est temps de partir, et bien que mademoiselle n'est pas prit encore tout, je suis sûr qu'elle connait déjà les choses les plus importantes, son esprit logique hérité de Rowena a dut la dirigé, et puis … au cas où toi tu as les connaissances, tu pourras toujours lui apprendre quelque chose si il lui manque une importance dans sa connaissance. »

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent silencieusement, attendant la suite, sachant que c'était ça qu'ils espéraient depuis longtemps, la liberté à nouveau. Godric continua : « Je vais vous envoyés dans une année importante, une année ou vous ferait face à l'autre héritier, tout deux. Avant je dois changer votre apparence tu serais trop reconnaissable, dit il en désignant de la tête Harry, et tant qu'à faire je vous ferez tout les deux, au cas ou si quelqu'un de l'époque ou je vous enverrais vous reconnaissent quand vous grandiraient plus tard. »

Même si Harry et Hermione savaient comment se métamorphosé eux-mêmes, ils s'approchèrent et le fondateur leurs expliqua que son sort durerait plus longtemps mais qu'ils devraient le recommencé un jour ou l'autre. Harry, changea sa couleur de cheveux en un brun clair, mais les garda en bataille, ses yeux ne purent être changés bizarrement, mais on lui mit un sort sur ses yeux pour arrangé sa myopie qui ce sort lui durerait tout le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce le contre sort et on ajouta une pointe d'argent dans ses yeux, un peu partout, même si l'émeraude triomphait, il grandit encore une peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et sa peau se fit plus bronzée, comme ses surfeurs d'Australie. Hermione elle grandit un peu plus, étant petite d'origine, les cheveux ne changèrent pas de couleur mais se firent un peu plus long, atteignant désormais le bas du dos, ses yeux seraient toujours marron, mais d'un marron chocolat et profond, avec quelques pigmentations de miel, mais très peu, laissant le chocolat régner. Sa peau devenu aussi bronzée que celle d'Harry, ce qui les changeaient étant donné qu'eux deux en avait une pâle et quasiment porcelaine. Oui, ça les changeaient, pas énormément, mais on ne pouvait pas le confondre avec le Harry et la Hermione d'avant. Malgré cela leurs cicatrices ne purent être effacées. Il les envoya alors chercher leurs affaires en leurs donnant deux sac, des petits, les sacs en bandoulière, petit et léger mais magiquement conçue pour que la poche soit agrandit et ait la place d'une grande pièce ou l'on pouvait ranger divers choses. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à prendre, ils s'étaient bien entendus créer des tenues, que se soit sportives pour les combats, ou même de plein jour passant au pyjamas, dans leurs style à eux grâce à un sort de couture qu'ils avaient trouvés dans un livre. En tout ils avaient prit deux heures pour créer leurs vêtements mais au bout ils avaient tout, a part bien sûr les robes et costumes de bal, maillot de bains, car après tout ils n'en n'avaient pas besoin. Ils prirent donc leurs vêtements, tous, leurs cadeaux de noël, leurs croquis et portait qu'ils avaient fait, ainsi que des petites choses en plus, ils ne prirent pas de livres de la bibliothèque, étant celle de Godric et revenirent à lui juste après. Il leurs donna une bourse remplit de galions ainsi qu'une clef à chacun d'un coffre, étonné ils approuvèrent et Godric leurs affirma qu'ils se reverraient peut être un peu plus tard, avant de les salués et les envoyés dans l'époque qu'il parlait d'un simple mouvement de main. Aussitôt, une grande bulle argentée les engloba et ils disparurent d'un claquement sec.


End file.
